Amigo Apaixonado
by Princesa mestica
Summary: Songfic com a musica do Víctor e Léo Amigo Apaixonado !


Como é incrível, não? O que uma guerra é capaz de fazer com as pessoas.A luta contra aquele- que- não- deve- ser- nomeado finalmente se findou, felizmente o lado da luz saiu vencendo e acabando de uma vez por todas com o que se intitulava Lorde Voldemort.

Por ser uma guerra, ocorreram muitas perdas de grande valia para o mundo bruxo, pessoas que irão fazer falta eternamente, mas que sempre irão habitar os corações, porque aqueles que nos amam nunca nos deixam de verdade*.

_Pensando bem, eu gosto mesmo de você._

_Pensando bem, quero dizer,_

_Que amo ter te conhecido._

A guerra trouxe mudanças, mudanças que podemos dizer radicais, a principal foi a do sisudo e fechado Severo Snape, sim, o grande Mestre de Poções e ex- comensal da morte, ele voltou a Hogwarts a pedido do seu grande amigo e mentor Alvo Dumbledore ( é aqui ele não morreu), e agora leciona Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Snape deixou de ser o professor odiado e injusto que todos conheciam, mas conserva as suas características de pessoa fechada, sarcástica e irônica. Mas mesmo continuando a ser assim, Snape não conseguiu impedir a aproximação e a amizade que se formou entre ele e Hermione Granger, uma coisa realmente inusitada, mas com ela agora lecionando Poções em Hogwarts, a aproximação que se iniciou com farpadas e comentários sarcásticos, foi inevitável. Na verdade Snape sempre admirou Hermione, uma aluna exemplar e perfeita, uma menina forte e extremamente leal aos amigos e as suas idéias.

_Nada melhor, que eu deixar você saber,_

_Pois é tão triste esconder,um sentimento_

_Tão bonito._

Agora ele se encontrava em um dilema, não sabia precisa quando essa amizade e admiração se transformou em... amor ? Não, não era possível, ele que sempre se furtou a ter esse tipo de sentimento desde sua desilusão com Lílian, ele que pensou ter pego esse sentimento trancando no fundo de sua alma, pego a chave e jogado no fundo do lago negro, estava passando por isso de novo, novamente uma grifinória, novamente uma nascida trouxa. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia e não adiantava negar, ele amava Hermione Granger, mas o que ele irá fazer ? Contar pra ela ? Não, eu não quero acabar com nossa amizade, não quero perder o contato com ela, poder vê-la todos os dias, falar com ela todos os dias, mas eu não posso conviver com esse sufoco para sempre, eu vou contar a ela, e se ela não corresponder peço para que pelo menos continue nossa amizade, vou falar com ela e vai ser hoje, no Baile de Inverno.

_Hoje mesmo vou te procurar, falar de mim_

_Sei que nem chegou a imaginar, que eu pudesse_

_Te amar tanto assim._

Mérlim! Ela está lá, e está linda, ai, é agora que eu perco a coragem mesmo. Droga ela está olhando pra cá, aii, ela ta vindo pra cá, se concentra Snape, aja naturalmente.

- Oi Severo! Pensei que você preferisse ficar enfurnado naquela masmorra em vez de vir para a festa ! – disse Hermione com irônica.

- Tenho que confessar que realmente isso passou pela minha cabeça, mas como você bem conhece nosso querido e amado diretor – disse Snape mais irônico ainda – ele me fez vir por livre e espontânea pressão.

- Ah não seja rabugento, vai ser divertido! Vem vamos procurar uma mesa! - disse Hermione o puxando pelo salão a procura de uma mesa.

- Ahh sim, com certeza será muito divertido, ver todos esse adolescentes com hormônios em ebulição. – disse Snape se deixando conduzir.

...

_Sempre fui um grande amigo seu,_

_Só que não sei mais se assim vai ser,_

_Sempre te contei segredos meus,_

_Estou apaixonado por você._

Ele lutava com a vontade de tirar ela pra dançar, estava com medo de levar um NÃO, " Hora vamos Snape, é isso mesmo, o máximo que você pode levar é um não".

- Hermione!

- Sim ? – disse ela se virando na direção de Snape.

- Você.. hãm.. quer dançar ?

O sorriso que ela abriu foi indescritível, dava pr iluminar todo o salão, era como a mais bela manhã de sol.

- Mas é claro que eu quero ! – respondeu Hermione.

Eles foram para o meio do salão e começaram a dançar, a sensação que Snape tinha ao ter a mulher que amava nos seus braços foi indescritível, isso de alguma forma deu forças para ele falar o que queria.

_Esse amor entrou no coração,_

_Agora diz o que é que agente faz,_

_Pode dizer sim ou dizer não._

- Hermione !

- Sim ? – respondeu ela com uma ponta de esperança na sua voz.

- Você sabe que eu não sou bom em falar de sentimentos, mas nos últimos tempos, está sendo um martírio ficar perto de você, esse sentimento está me consumindo, eu não agüento mais ser só seu amigo.

- Severo, o que você está querendo dizer com isso ?

- Que eu te amo Hermione, não consigo mais te olhar, e conter o impulso de te beijar ou de te abraçar.

- Severo, porque você não me disse antes, eu venho sofrendo todo esse tempo pensando não ser correspondida.

- Não ser correspondida ?

- Sim, eu.. também te amo, como nunca amei ninguém!

Os dois foram se aproximando até se conectarem por meio de um beijo, apaixonado e cheio de promessas, uma beijos que era esperado por muito tempo, por ambas as partes.

- Hermione, você quer se casar commigo ? – sussurrou Snape no ouvido de Hermione no final do beijo.

- É tudo o que eu mais quero!

E se beijaram novamente, ao som dos aplausos dos que estavam no salão.

_Ser só seu amigo, não dá mais._


End file.
